New Beginnings
by Narflax
Summary: What happens when Daine is blind and is looking to start over?
1. Preview

Hey everybody! So this is my first story fanfic so I hope I don't completely butcher the idea I have in my head. I love Tamora Pierce she is one of my favorite authors, so I'm kinda excited to write this. Anyways please review and tell me how I can improve if you liked the beginning :) And i son't know if we have to do this but all characters belong to Tamora Pierce not me... ya i think thats it but i'm not to sure.. something about copyright?

Daines POV?

I walked warily down the dark streets heading toward the one building offering light and warmth on this

street. Knocking twice on the door I waited for it to open and shelter me form the cold wind. Even

though I was blind I could sense the door slowly being pulled open without a sound. The warm face that

I hoped would greet me today was there waiting for me.

"Hey Brokefang, how ya been doin?"

"Daine?"

So this is the very short first chapter… if you can call it a chapter. I guess it's more like a prologue or something. WOOT!


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is the first real chapter. I like switching POV s a lot so I'll always try to make it clear whose POV it is. Hope you like the first chapter!**

**Daine's POV**

Brokefang rushed out of the doorway and pulled me into one of his giant bear hugs nearly choking me.

"C-can't breathe…"

"Oops. Sorry bout that Daine. What's up anyways?"

He replied in a cheerful manner. His attitude shocked me a bit, I had kept in contact with him through the years but I hadn't physically been with him since I was eight so I didn't really know what to expect.

He grasped my hand and pulled me forward. I could sense the hallway was narrow and there was a small table to my right, other than that it was barren of all decoration. Making sure I didn't bump into it, I followed behind him. I may be blind but I could manage damn well on my own.

"Nothing much, just needed to get away from some things."

This time Brokefang turned around and looked at me sensing something was off. He looked me up and down before stopping to stare at the big aviator sunglasses I had been wearing.

He had always been like that. It was almost like he should have been born a wolf, his instincts were beyond human and he always followed them even when people called him crazy.

He gently reached over and took them off my face. I didn't try to stop him, he was going to find out eventually and I was never able to keep a secret from him before. When they were off I heard him gasp in shock. My once bright blue-grey eyes were now dead and lifeless.

He took a moment to compose himself before speaking softly.

"How?"

He only said one word but I could feel the anger in his voice. He had always been overprotective of me, but it was too late for him to fix me now, no one could. I looked up to his face and gave a sad smile before reaching up to his head to mess up his wild hair even more, trying to change the mood to a happier one for the time being.

"C'mon Fang I'm starving, don't you know how to treat a lady round here?" I said changing the subject suddenly.

He nodded his head silently following my cue. Taking my hand and leading me to where the grub was. He would find out later but first I needed to relax I bit, I was too wound up at the moment to explain anything to anyone right now.

**Brokefang's POV**

I walked Daine to the kitchen quietly still digesting what I had just discovered. How could this have happened to her? Damn it! I should have been there to protect her. I should have known she wouldn't be safe on her own. She didn't deserve this life of hardships, but there was nothing I could do now to change what had happened to her in the past. All I can do is help her now.

I tried to calm down as I took a pot from the cupboard and put some water on to boil for hotdogs. Unfortunately that was all I had to eat at the moment and it was going to have to do.

I turned around and saw Daine had found her way to the table and sat herself down.

I just gaped at her. She's fucking blind, how the hell did she even find my house anyway let alone figure her way around my kitchen without stabbing herself on something, I couldn't even do that.

Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Daine has always been the exception to everything, you'll never know what to expect when around her.

"Want something to drink, maybe some coffee?" I asked talking for the first time since my discovery.

"Yes and thanks." She sighed out, practically whispering.

I turned to look at her time taking a better look at her. She looked worn out from years of trials. Purple bags were under her eyes and she looked like she was about ready to fall asleep right in the chair. Her smoky brown hair had been died a reddish colour, and she was wearing all black. I could tell by her clothing that she had been sneaking around in the dark. I could tell, even through all these years, that she hadn't changed. The way she held herself showed she was still as stubborn as ever, locking her sightless eyes with mine I could tell she was no frail, powerless thing. She knew how to and did take care of herself to the best she could all these years.

Setting the hotdogs on a plate, I brought them over to the table and sat down beside Daine. She grabbed one and started to eat.

We both sat there silently, and I relaxed further into my chair. When I was with Daine it was never uncomfortable when we were silent, we both enjoyed the peace and quiet that talking intruded upon.

When she had finished I grabbed her hand and led her into the spare bedroom that had been set up recently for my friend that had come to visit.

"Goodnight Daine." I said before turning to leave her to rest.

"Wait." I turned and looked at her face, she looked slightly puzzled and I chuckled at her funny expression.

"We can talk in the morning, Daine. You need some rest first." She just nodded her head in thanks and I left the room shutting the door behind me. I would get my answers when she was ready.

**So the first chapter is done I will try starting on the second but I really need to study for my finals coming this week. So it might not be for a while, especially because I'm a really slow writer. Please review and tell me any comments or criticisms you may have so I can improve my writing as well, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
